search for perfection
by redbulladdict
Summary: Long ago there was a curse cast upon the Nott family, a curse which prevents Theo from having the 'normal' teenage experience.


_Long ago Othelous Articus Nott, an infamous heartbreaker, stole the heart of Evannorra Rabicus, a great witch of her time who specialised in the wickedest of spells. To make a long story short, Othelous wasn't the relationship type and therefore broke her heart and in turn made life bloody difficult for every male born into his bloodline from then on. Evannorra had cast an irreversable curse that would ensure that no witch or wizard would be left heartbroken by that wretched family again, for when a Nott lost their virginity, he would see no one but the one who took it in a romantic way again. _

Theo swore he would never fall in love, girls are too high maintanance and it takes too much effort to keep them content. This isn't to say he's gay, or isn't interested in girls, he has his fair share of playwitch magazines under his bed, but the thought of being with one witch for the rest of his life scares the shit out of him. He envies the likes of Draco Malfoy, who can sleep with a new girl every night without getting emotionally attatched, Theo would give up his soul for that freedom. As Theo packed his trunk for hogwarts, he tried to conjur up a believable story for his mates back at the castle, being the only 16 year old virgin in Slytherin is just plain embarrassing! Sure, he's received his fair share of handys and blowjobs, but those are meaningless to his fellow housemates. The only other soul that knows about his 'condition' is Malfoy, Draco has been Theo's best friend since they were old enough to speak, they know everything there is to know about each other, and Draco always swore he would get enough action for both of them, and so far he's been true to his word.

Just as Theo packed away the last of his spell books, Draco burst through the door, screaming and making a scene as he slammed the door behind him. Theo chuckled at how girlish his friend could be.

"What's wrong mate, is Scarlett out of her cage again?"

Scarlett is a grass snake, barely a meter long, a family pet that Theo found when he was 10.

"You have to get rid of that monster! It's probably carrying muliple diseases, and it could poison you in your sleep!"

Draco always kicked up a fuss whenever he saw Scarlett outside of her glass prison. Theo opened the door to fetch his beloved pet from the hallway, "Seriously mate? You really think this little thing could hurt you? She has a hard time catching grass hoppers."

"You're not taking that to Hogwarts!" exclaimed Draco from his hiding place across the room, the thought of a snake in their dorm was just too much for the platium blond teenager who was now going red in the face from anger, fear and embarrassment. "If you bring that thing, I'll kill it! I'm not having that in my sleeping quarters! It's disgusting!"

Theo let Draco rant while put Scarlett away and fed her a mouse for the last time before departure. Draco was still ranting and cursing as they boarded the muggle train to kings cross, even though it was quite apparent that the snake was staying at the mansion where Mrs Nott would care for her.

The train to Kings cross was packed with business men and women, off to there boring jobs in the muggle rat race, so naturally the pair of pureblood wizards got their fair share of curious glances and angry stares as they barged through with their trunks.

"You would think they would have at least temporarily revoked the floo ban for the start of Hogwarts" Whispered Draco in a hushed tone that clearly said he was still peeved about the lack of magical transportation. The floo network has been down for the last fortnight due to teenage thugs using it to invade and rob the homes of the innocent.

"They'll more than likely get everything up and running again once school starts. Although why the victims didn't have defence charms on their houses is beyond me."

"Exactly!" Boomed Draco, "they were practacly asking to be robbed" A few of the nearby muggles turned to give the pair a dirty look for that "disgusting" comment, not that they took much notice as they carried on with the same conversation, speaking much louder than neccesary.

It was 7.15 when the train pulled up to Kings Cross station and as usual, the wizarding side was desserted, Theo and Draco always got to the train before anyone else, it was the only way to ensure they had the best compartment and first pick of the sweets for sale.

While waiting for their fellow students to arrive, Draco pulled out his yearbook and started trolling through the pages of students, pointing out all the girls he's fucked, who he wants to fuck next and who is too much of a troll to consider fucking. It's always entertaining listening to Draco, the Slytherin sex god, go on about his conquests, if it were anyone else, it would grate on Theo's nerves, but Draco means well. Todays troll is Pansy Parkinson, the resident whore. She's been with almost every guy their year, and Draco has been her goal since year 10.

"There's no way in hell I would ever be THAT desperate! I like ladies, not hoes"

Theo has to try extremely hard to hide his laugh, everyone knows that Draco's already been there, sure he was off his tits drunk and will deny it until the day he dies, but he screwed her in the common room with an audience, there's even picture proof for crying out loud!

"Ok Drake, I get it, Pansy's revolting, have you given any thought of who you're going to persue first?"

Draco thought long and hard before speaking, opening and closing his mouth as if he didn't know what to say.

"Um..yeah, I've thought about it a bit over summer, and...promise you won't judge me?"

Theo chuckled but nodded in agreement, he already knew what his bestie was going to say, he had seen the way Draco blushed and stuttered in the presence of a certain Ravenclaw that has plagued his thoughts since third year.

"Uhh..ok...you can't tell a soul though!"

"Yeah righto mate, spit it out, tell me you have the hots for Loony Lovegood"

Draco blushed crimson and hid his face in his hands, "Am I that transperant? Do you think she knows?"

"Doubt it, mate. Isn't she dating that Griffindor...Largebottom?"

Dracos embarrasment morphed into hysterical laughter, he barely managed to correct theo as he clutched at his ribs, doubling over.

"I don't get the joke, Drake, care to share?" The confusing on Theo's face just made Draco laugh even harder.

"Well thanks to my brilliant prank, they are no longer an item." The giant shit-eating grin on Draco's face had Theo questioning his sanity. "Lets just say that a convient placed pair of knickers has split them up for good, so now she's mine for the taking."

Draco went from giddy to deathly serious in a span of 3 seconds, "Theo, I'm scared I'm going to fuck this up. Will you be my wingman?"

Theo was taken back by the sicerity in his voice. "Mate, you don't need a wingman, you can get any girl in school with your charm and good looks."

The blond had the look of desperation writen across his features, "Please! If I thought I could get her on my own I wouldn't ask. I want her as a companion, not just a bedmate. Please Theo, if you're not going to search for your soulmate, then at least help me get mine."

Theo sighed, he really didn't want to get dragged into his friends issues but he would seem like an arsehole if he refused. "Ok." He sighed, "what's the plan?"

**A/N Sorry about the short chapter, this is my first fic and I would really appriciate feedback. Should I carry on with this fic or is it below standard? Also I apologise for any spelling and grammatical errors, my program doesn't have spellcheck! **


End file.
